Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing an integrated circuit stage, which is constituted by interconnection lines and connection points, which connect the interconnection lines to conductive parts of the integrated circuit positioned beneath the stage. A dielectric material layer fills the volumes not occupied by the connection points and lines.